Christian Newman
Christian Andrew Newman, aka, "Sullivan Collins McAvoy" is a fictional character on The Young and the Restless. He is the son of Sage Newman and Adam Newman who was presumed dead when he was stolen from the Hospital by a Nurse under the orders of Dr. Anderson. He was given to Sharon Newman and Dylan McAvoy who mistakenly believe he is their son and are currently raising him as their own. Sharon and Dylan rename him, Sullivan Collins McAvoy, "Sully" for short, in honor of Dylan's fallen comrade in Afghanistan, Sullivan. Biography Christian Andrew Newman is the son of Adam and Sage Newman. He was born prematurely in Chancellor Park on October 7, 2015. He was delivered by his father Adam Newman. He was named after his grandfather Victor Newman (born Christian Miller) and his uncle Nicholas Christian Newman. He is also named after Sullivan, a soldier in a unit lead by Dylan McAvoy in Afghanistan. Birth, "Death", Paternity Reveal When Sage became pregnant, she did not know the paternity of her baby. She wished the father to be her boyfriend, Nicholas Newman, but feared that Adam Newman could be the actual father. Sage had sex with Adam after a temporary break up with Nick. When Adam confronted Sage at the hospital about the paternity of her baby, she became hysterical and full of rage. The stress of Adam's questions put her health at risk, so he backed off and kept silent while Sage married Nick. Sage had nightmares about Adam being the father of her baby, and also dreamed that Victor would steal her son from her. She finally went to the hospital to have a paternity test done. It is unknown whose sample she used for the test, or if the Lab was aware the 2 potential fathers were brothers and shared genetic markers. The results were sent to Sage's workplace, The Underground, and discovered by Nick who opened the letter and confronted Sage who confessed her "one night stand" with Adam. After Nick stormed out, Sage read the test results herself and wept. Nick and Sage later reconciled and decided to raise the child together. When Gabriel Bingham is revealed to be Adam Newman, Nick feels betrayed. He again wonders about the paternity of Sage's baby and asks her, "Is that baby even mine?" Victoria urges Nick to get another paternity test done, but Sage is furious and taunts Nick, spitefully telling him that Adam is the father. She runs away and Adam finds her crying in the park. Sage screams at Adam for destroying her life and goes into premature labor next to a park bench. Adam deliver Christian and rushes Sage and her baby to the Hospital. Nick is apologetic and asks Sage to forgive him. Christian's precarious health brings Nick and Sage closer together. However, when Nick and Sage return from a Halloween Party, they are told by a Nurse that Christian died. After Christian is presumed dead, Victor Newman reveals that Adam was the child's real father. Adam had bribed a Lab tech to change the test results to conceal his true identity when he was pretending to be Gabriel Bingham. Victor confronts Adam after Christian's Memorial service and uses the baby's paternity to blackmail his son to turn against Jack Abbott while helping him rebuild Newman Enterprises which was destroyed by the Paragon Virus. Victor tells Adam, "What you have done to Nicholas is unconscionable. What you have done to your own son is unconscionable", but vows to keep Adam's secret to spare Nick and Chelsea the pain of learning the truth. Kidnapped, Presumed Death, Baby Switch Sage and Nick are too grief-stricken to view Christian's body to confirm his death. They stand outside the door of the morgue but are unable to go inside. Sage lashes out at Nick and pushes him away. She blames Nick for encouraging her to attend the Newman Halloween Party on the night Christian died, and not being there for him. Sage seeks out Adam for comfort instead and finds it easier to grieve with him about Christian than talk to her husband. However, it is later revealed that Christian is alive when he is given to Sharon Newman who is a Bipolar patient at Fairview Psychiatric Facility. Sharon suffered a miscarriage but tricked by her psychiatrist, Dr. Anderson, into believing that she had conceived again and given birth to a baby boy. A Nurse at Memorial Hospital had stolen Christian on Dr. Anderson's orders. Dr. Anderson hands Christian to Sharon and congratulates her on the birth of her new son. Sullivan "Sully" McAvoy Dr. Anderson calls Sharon's oldest daughter, Mariah Copeland, and informs her that Sharon has given birth. Mariah is stunned by the news and arrives at Fairview. Dr. Anderson explains that Sharon never had a miscarriage and that her OB/GYN had misdiagnosed. Sharon introduces Mariah to her new little brother. Mariah greets the baby and holds him. Mariah then calls Dylan McAvoy with the news that he is a father. Dylan arrives at Fairview and holds his son for the first time. He tells the baby, "I've been waiting a long time for this" and vows to protect the child and his mother. Sharon and Dylan decide to name their baby Sullivan McAvoy, "Sully" for short, in honor of Dylan's war buddy who was killed in Afghanistan when their platoon was attacked. Dylan was the sole survivor of the ambush and carried guilt for not being able to save Sully who was the youngest member of their troop. Sullivan Collins McAvoy is christened in a church on December 4, 2015. Mariah is the God-mother and Stitch is the God-father. Gallery Sage reads Paternity Test.gif Christian Newman.jpg Christian & his Babynapper.jpeg Sharon, Dr Anderson, Sully aka Christian.jpg Sharon Mariah Christian.jpg Sharon & her new son Christian.gif Mariah & Baby Sully, aka Christian.gif Sharon holds Baby Sully, aka Christian.gif Sharon & Sully, aka Christian.jpg christian cries.jpg Sharon bonds with Christian aka Sullivan.gif Sully aka Christian.jpg Dylan meets Sullivan aka Christian.gif Dylan bonds with Sullivan aka Christian.gif Sully & Shylan.jpg Shylan with Sully aka Christian.gif sullivan mcavoy.jpg sharon dylan sully.jpg Shylan & Sullivan.jpg Dylan Sharon Sully.jpeg Sharon Dylan Sully.jpeg Sully Sharon Dylan.jpeg Dylan with Sharon & Sully.jpg Faith & Sully.jpg Sharon Dylan feed Sully.jpg Baby Sullivan Christian.jpg Sully Christian.jpg Shylan Sullivan snapchat 2.jpg Shylan Sullivan snapchat.jpg Sharon & Sullivan Collins McAvoy.png Sharon Dylan Sullivan Church.png Shylan Faith Sullu Christening Day.jpg Shylan Sully Christening 2.png Shylan Sully Christening.jpeg Shylan Sully Church.jpeg Sullivan Collins McAvoy Christening Day.jpg Faith Mariah Sully Christening.jpg Paul Nikki Sullivan.jpg Sullivan Christened.jpg Sullivan Collins McAvoy.jpg Sully Dylan Paul.jpg Sully McAvoy Christening.png Videos Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Newman family Category:Miller family Category:Current characters Category:Children of The Young and the Restless Category:2010s